


Marry me.

by Usagi_Mitsu



Series: FINAL FANTASY XIV Shorts [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Death, Drama, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Loss, Lovers, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Romance, Sadness, after battle, after battle fields, callbacks, possible ending, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Mitsu/pseuds/Usagi_Mitsu
Summary: Please do not read this story unless you have finished the Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers MSQ!The final battle is won. The struggle with the Ascians, Zodiark and Hydaelin is over. But where is the Warrior of Light?





	Marry me.

A thunderstorm blew across the barren fields of jagged crystalline shards. The battle was over, but now the elements were raging, angrily biting at any living being. The howling winds unearthed trees, the lightning blew holes into the ground while the roaring thunder deafened every living creature in a ten mile radius. Ceruleum fires were still burning on the ground, while a heavy rain was drenching the crystals, making them unpassable without equipment. 

There was no light, no sunshine. Nothing, but the furious elements battling one another in a fight for dominance. 

There was but one place. Right in the middle. The eye of the storm. There, everything seemed so peaceful. Tranquil. No storm, no fire, no lightning, no thunder, no rain. But rays of clear sunshine like on a calm summer's day. No crystals were covering the ground, but much rather slightly muddy green grass. Even some flowers were sprouting here and there. Poppies. 

It was there, where she was laying. On her back, arms and legs spread wide from her body. Right next to her splintered weapon. Her hair tussled across her face. A calm expression around her closed eyes. Her breathing slow, deep. As if she knew nothing of the battle surrounding her. 

A gentle hand caressed her cheek. She groaned in response. 

“... so you are alive.” His voice reached her ears and a few wet drops fell on her face. She propped one eye open to meet his tear-filled gaze. The one hand she could still feel moved and gently placed itself on his wet cheek. 

“I’m still here,” she tried a smile, but her face muscles were too tired. Cramped up from screaming in the battle. Her mouth dry, her voice coarse. 

“How are you feeling,” he seemingly gulped down a sob. 

“Well … I don’t feel … much. Thankfully.” 

She felt him shift next to her and carefully, he placed her head on his lab. A cold, but gentle hand brushed her hair out of her face. 

A groan escaped her lips, as he moved her. “... how are you feeling? After everything sped up,” she coughed, “I didn’t see you anymore. Did you get caught in the crossfire..?” 

He placed a careful kiss on her forehead. “No, I was fine. The barrier held and I was able to contain the damage to this area. Though,” and he raised his head to look around, “the condensed aether is now raging and are destroying everything around us.” 

“...” 

“I don’t think we will-” 

“Hey,” she cut him off, “would you … would you mind me asking you something?” 

His gaze turned back to her, as he carefully took her hand into his crystaline one. 

“Anything." He placed a careful kiss onto her dirty and bleeding hand. His normal one had started to caress her locks. 

“When we get out of here,” she began, but another coughing fit interrupted her. A bit of blood collected at the corner of her mouth. She had probably punctured her lungs with a broken rib. Just perfect. 

“Easy now,” his voice sounded worried. 

“I’m fine,” she assured, “I just … I- Raha … when we get out of here,” and her face finally brightened a bit, “will you marry me?” 

Raha couldn’t hide his surprise. 

“Marry... you? Uhm,” he quickly turned his head, but she could still see his ears flutter in excitement. 

“Yes, marry me,” she pulled his hand down onto her chest, “we could get married with just our closest friends. Without the Scions though, it would feel wrong. Maybe on the first. Then Ryne could be with us. And Lyna. You raised her like a daughter, didn’t you?” 

He thought for a moment and glanced at her beaten and broken body. The battle had really taken it’s toll on her. He had never seen her in a state even close to this. A second glance towards the surrounding chaos confirmed his suspicion. She knew, she would probably not leave this place. At least not alive. How could she be so at peace with it? 

Tears were slipping from his eyes once more, as he leaned down to kiss her forehead again. “Yes,” he whispered, “let’s get married. Where ever you want to. I’ll be there with you.” 

His staff was gone. Lost somewhere in the fires. He couldn’t use his healing magic without it, could he? 

“How would you like to get married though – I don’t think you are the type for a white wedding, are you?” 

She chuckled, followed by coughing once more. It took her a moment to calm her breathing. 

“For you, I would wear white. A long gown … with a long train … with a bouquet of red roses ... all of it.” 

“You would look lovely in it,” he rasped, his voice getting stuck in his throat. “But you look lovely in anything anyways.” 

“I won’t start arguing about your misconception of me now,” she smiled. “We could settle down somewhere near the tower. We could have children. Lots of them.” 

“... as many as you want. Boys, girls … with your mesmerizing eyes and my red hair.” 

“We would tell them stories. About our adventures,” she whispered, her eyes lighting up at the thought of it, “about our friends. About the history of this world.” 

“We would make sure, that nothing and nobody would be forgotten.” 

“Just as I promised.” 

“Just as you promised.” 

She tangled her hand into his faiding red hair, “have I told you, how much more I love your hair like this?” 

“No.” 

“It makes you look almost wise. Fitting for the Crystal Exarch.” 

“I thought you didn’t like that title,” he kept on caressing her hair. His eyes never leaving hers. 

“I don’t. But you certainly look the part. Especially with that grim expression of yours,” she smiled once more, “do not look at me so...” 

He gasped and gripped her hand tight, “... don’t. Please don’t.” Her body was suddenly so cold.

“... a smile better suits a hero.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot that has been floating in my head for a while. I'm very much on board with the Exarch X WoL-stuff and I'll be honest: If the WoL actually survives a potential final battle, that would be amazing. But I needed to get this rather tender moment out of my system, before moving on to new projects. <3
> 
> Also: This ending is ambiguous, but I find the idea of the WoL dying in G'Raha Tias arms rather beautiful. It's soul crushing. But beautiful. I could write a whole thesis about the Exarchs life, his sacrifices and what should NOT happen to him. And this up there? That's one of the top "please don't happen"s. 
> 
> As always, I hope you had a good time reading this and thank you for having a look! :D


End file.
